


Petit Clover

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward first dates, Black Bulls as a Family, Class Differences, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Festivals, Gen, Gossip, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Angst, Nozel is a disaster, One Shot Collection, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic, Silva Family Drama, Spoilers for manga, established relationships - Freeform, pre-relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: A collection of shorts for Black Clover:Featuring various couplesFeaturing family stuffFeaturing AUsFeaturing Canon DivergencesFeaturing friendships





	1. Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This first one-shot is something that's been rattling around in my brain for a bit.
> 
> Noelle gets sick and Asta takes care of her.
> 
> This is meant to be friendship between Noelle and Asta, but if you read it differently, then you read it differently. (Shrugs)

**Black Bulls’ Hideout**  
**Midwinter**  
**Early Morning**

16-year-old Noelle woke up with a pounding headache. The thrum-thrum in her head was surprising loud and it hurt to open her eyes. She groaned in pain, as she attempted to turn her body to get up to find the bathroom. She swore that she’d ring Henry’s neck if the bathroom was moved again, as her limbs decided not to comply with her today. The thought of leaving bed to trek through the halls of the Black Bulls’ Hideout to find the bathroom made her want to cry.

She shook her head. Noelle felt she was being ridiculous. With much struggled effort, she got herself out of bed, disorientated, got her slippers on, and left her room to trudge the halls to find the bathroom.

The hideout was quiet for once, there were no sounds of morning breakfast chaos. It was strange, but not surprising. Only she, Asta, and Henry were at the hideout. Everyone else was out on missions, or in poor Finral’s case, at a family function to discuss Langris’ marriage to Finesse Calmreich. 

Henry still stayed in his room, as he absorbed so much mana from everyone but Asta. He was getting better. Sometimes he was able to have meals with them while sitting on the other side of the room. Progress was better than nothing.

Asta was probably outside, training or doing some ridiculous chores that Captain Yami assigned him, thankfully. The last thing she needed was Asta seeing her with a cold. Noelle normally never got sick, she was a Silva, after all, but this winter was brutal. Colds and flus hitting everywhere in the kingdom.

Eventually, she found the bathroom. Despite struggling with her daily needs, she managed and exited the bathroom, only to run straight into Asta, who was cleaning the floors. After a year of living in close quarters and getting over her embarrassing puppy love crush on him, she had gotten used to Asta tripping her up by accident and she normally could catch herself.

As it was were, she actually tripped over him and face-planted on the ground, toppling Asta with her.

“Oh, damn, Noelle, are you alright,” screeched Asta, as he moved to help her up. He had an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry, I thought you were still sleeping. It’s early for you.”

“S’okay,” mumbled Noelle, as she let Asta help her shakily stand up. She really wanted to go melt into her bed and sleep.

Once steadied, Asta glared up at her face, being shorter than her. “You’re sick.”

“What?” How could Asta possibly tell that she was sick?

Asta grimaced, frowning. Was he worried? “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick!? Geez, you should be in bed, let’s go!”

“Asta, it’s no problem I can’t get back on my own.”

Noelle was ignored. Asta _picked her up!_ Carrying her like an infant, Asta trekked back to Noelle’s room, while _scolding_ her. If she hadn’t known he was a big brother to a bunch of unruly kids, she would have now. “Honestly, Noelle, what if you fell and hurt yourself? I need to go to the nearest town and get you a doctor and medicine, hopefully. Did you eat yet?”

Completely dumbfounded without anything to say for the first time in their friendship, Noelle just listened to Asta rant.

Once back at Noelle’s room, she squirmed out of his arms and opened her door. “No doctor, it’s just a cold.”

“No. I’m going to get you a doctor,” said Asta, with no room for any argument. “And you are going to get back in bed and rest. I’m gonna drop off water and juice before I head out. I’ll let Henry know to check up on you until I get back.”

Noelle entered her room, as Asta ran off to the stairs to get downstairs. Noelle stood in her room and saw her bed. Asta was probably right. She went to her bed and collapsed on it.

_~_~_~_~_~

The next time she opened her eyes, she felt a cool washcloth on her forehead and smelling something like chicken broth nearby. Her head was slightly better after sleeping more, but her nose was now clogged, her throat her, and she was very hot. She moved to remove the blanket and duvet, which also had a quilt and another blanket on top of it. Noelle hadn’t remembered putting extra blankets on herself.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Hey, keep those on,” said Asta, who was sitting on her desk chair that he moved to sit next to her bed. Asta easily pushed her back under the heaping pile of covers. “Here, drink this.” He handed her some water. “I’m sorry I let myself in your room, Noelle. Please forgive me.”

“Asta, I’m warm,” said Noelle, slightly whining.

“Well, you’re gonna have to suffer the instructions the doctor’s assistant gave me, because he’s already four towns over dealing with a flu outbreak,” said Asta, scrunching his face into a scowl. “Don’t worry. I heated up some chicken soup from Charmy’s stash of canned goods. How are you feeling now?”

“Like I just went toe-to-toe with Vetto,” Noelle scoffed.

Asta snorted. “That bad huh? Well, I’ll take care of you until you’re better.”

Noelle was far too fond of this simple guy sometimes. “Asta, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” She was trying to be reassuring—it’s not like she had someone to take care of her, warmly and lovingly, when she was sick as a child. The nannies were paid to take care of her. She learned to take care of herself and not be a burden a long time ago, despite being a Black Bull for more than a year now, she felt that same way about it.

“Of course, I’m gonna worry about you, Noelle,” said Asta, incredulously. “You’re not feeling well and I’m your friend, so I’m gonna take care of ya until you’re better.” Asta was getting worked up. When Asta got worked up, his inner hick-kid came out in his speech.

Noelle smiled and softly huffed. She knew when it came to a battle of wills against Asta, she normally could hold her own but she was too sick and muddled at the moment to want to win. “Alright, thank you, Asta.”

Asta’s smile was blinding.

_~_~_~_~_~

True to his word, Asta took care of her. Having Asta’s undivided attention was something that Noelle would have drawn blood over, four months ago, but now all it did was put things in perspective. This caretaker side of Asta was a side which manifested differently at any other time. Asta was a person that naturally wanted to take care of other people, to help them. It was admirable.

Asta was completely focused on caring for Noelle. He let her sleep but he was always there when she woke up, making her drink water or juice or tea and getting her to eat some soup and crackers for something in her stomach. He was able to buy a simple pain reliever from the pharmacist to help with the aches and pains she was feeling.

She was a little worried because he was acting like she was going to die when she knew that she was going to be just fine in a few days. Then again, what she knew about Asta extended to knowing that he and Yuno were childhood friends/rivals. Asta’s hometown was Hage Village and grew up in a church orphanage with Sister Lily and Father Orgi as his caretakers and four younger kids that he viewed as his little siblings. He grew up poor. Noelle did not know what that was like but she knew that it was far different from the wealthy life of royals and nobles.

“Asta,” said Noelle, as she laid on her bed, as Asta soaked a new washcloth in the basin of cool water, “You know I’m going to be fine, right?”

“Hmm, of course! You’re super strong, Noelle,” said Asta, grinning reassuringly to her.

“Asta…”

“What?”

“Can I ask you a question about living in Hage?”

Asta nodded. “It’s pretty boring there, but sure, what do you want to know?”

“Was there a town doctor?”

“Nope,” said Asta, thoughtfully. “We had to go to the next town over for the one there and that was super expensive. Well, not anymore, now that I send Sister Lily and them my pay, but back then, when Yuno and I were little, before the other kids, Yuno would get sick a lot and Father would fret about medicine and stuff.”

“You must have been awfully young for you to remember that,” replied Noelle, starting to understand why Asta was so worried.

Asta shrugged. “I always took care of Yuno, so you’re in good hands, Noelle!”

With that, the topic was dropped, and Noelle was drifting off to another nap.

_~_~_~_~_~_

“The kids in Hage are lucky to have you been there for them,” said Noelle, sometime that evening while Asta made her a peach preserve sandwich. She and Asta were going to owe Charmy so much food when this was all over. “I don’t think my siblings ever cared if I got sick when I was little.”

Scowling Asta replied, “Now they do, or at least, they are getting better about not being assholes to you.”

“Yeah, I guess, but even now, they’d never take care of me like this.” She averted her eyes not wanting to see the righteous fury in Asta’s eyes.

Asta fell silent for a moment. “You were lonely, but you’re not anymore. You’ll never be alone again, as long as I’m here. You’re my important first friend outside of Hage!”

Noelle thought the pain medicine was messing with her, because she laughed, clear as day said, “You’re my best very first friend, Dorksta.”

“Really?”

He sounded like he was trying not to cry and Noelle risked looking over at him. 

“Yeah, really.”

_~_~_~_~_~

Two days later, the rest of the Black Bulls came crashing through the door of their hideout while Asta and Noelle were in the middle of arguing about Noelle doing her share of the chores, while Asta demanded that she rest, she was just sick, does she want to get sick again...

“What’s this, what this, our two little ones are bickering,” said Magna, bounding over to bring both Noelle and Asta into a big bear hug. “What’s this about Noelle being sick?”

“I’m fine. Dorksta took care of me,” said Noelle, grinning at Asta.

“Aww, our little Rasta, what a good boy taking care of our Valkyrie.”

Noelle flushed under the praise, when both she and Asta froze in Magna’s warm welcoming embrace.

“WHERE DID MY PEACH PRESERVES GO?!”

Oops.


	2. Someone To Watch Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighteen-year-old Nozel has to babysit four-year-old Noelle when the nannies all catch the flu and there’s no one else to take care of her/29-year-old Nozel has done fucked up. (Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Enjoy this family thing!
> 
> ALSO SPOILERS FOR LATEST CHAPTERS OF BLACK CLOVER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**Kingdom of Clover**  
**Capital**  
**Silva Residence**

_…11 years prior to the start of the Magic Knights Entrance Exams…_

Nozel stared blankly into the room of his youngest sister where Noelle preoccupied herself with her teddy bear. At 18 years old, he was pulled from his very important Magic Knight training to come home. Apparently, all of the nannies gotten the flu and there was no one qualified on short notice to take care of the four-year-old girl. As the oldest child, he was reminded by his Silva Aunt (his father’s sister; not his mother’s) that it was his job to take care of his siblings. Why she couldn’t just take Noelle until the nannies were better was no mystery to Nozel.

No one in the Silva Royal family wanted his father to marry his mother and they took it out on Nozel and his siblings.

“Come, Noelle, I have things to do,” said Nozel. He didn’t mean to sound dismissive, it just came out. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Noelle. He loved Noelle, of course, he did, just like he loved Nebra and Solid. 

She reminded him too much of Mother. It hurt too much to look at her sometimes.

Noelle was a quiet, withdraw girl when he was near. Mereoleona joked it was Nozel’s sparkling personality that deterred her from being more expressive. “Yes, Big Brother.”

Dressed in a pretty little dress befitting a royal girl, she lugged her teddy bear with her. And then Nozel realized that she was too tiny to follow him about on his duties without getting lost, meaning that he was going to have to carry her. He honestly wished that Fuegoleon was there at the moment. He was better with children than Nozel.

With a sigh befitting a teenager tasked with babysitting, he picked her up easily. “Stay quiet and don’t interrupt, Noelle. And we will get through this without fuss.”

Noelle ignored him in favor of burying her face into his shoulder, actually snuggling him. Nozel’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest. When is the last time someone gave her some form of affection? He was always so busy and he knew full well that Solid was a little dipshit and Nebra came off as haughty to the point of being mean. No Silva was naturally affectionate either.

The guilt filling his heart felt heavy.

The memory of his sweet and strong mother plagued him. **_“Nozel, you must always look after your little siblings! It’s the duty of a big brother. I know you can do it.”_**

If there was an afterlife like the church taught, then surely, Mother would be disappointed in him for ignoring Noelle so much and doing nothing to stop Solid or Nebra’s bad behaviors.

Nozel really hoped the nannies will get better soon.

His heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

_~_~_~_~_~

**Kingdom of Clover**  
**Capital**  
**Magic Knights’ Headquarters**  
**Captains’ Meeting Room**

_…Several months after the battle against the elves…_

It was a well-known fact that he did not like Yami Sukehiro. And Yami did not like him. They grated on each other’s nerves, bickered and mocked each other, and Nozel regularly wanted to fight him over the stupidest things. However, Nozel had some level of respect of Yami as a wizard and a Magic Knight Captain, though he’d never admit it on the pain of death.

But these days, Nozel had been feeling another kind of irrational irritation when it came to Yami. And it concerned Noelle.

The Captains’ Meeting just ended and everyone was lingering as there were no pressing matters to attend to since the other kingdoms have been quiet and there was no terrorist organization breathing down their necks anymore. And Yami was bragging to Jack and Rill about the Black Bulls’ latest successful dungeon raid.

Well, Yami was specifically bragging about Noelle.

Nozel was increasingly fuming as Yami spoke.

“You shoulda seen that girl! I couldn’t believe that she was able to use her Valkyrie armor in conjunction with her Sea Dragon’s Roar spell. She getting leaps and bounds stronger all the time,” laughed Yami. “Asta, Magna and Finral’s faces were so stupid watching her kick all the bad guy’s asses with ease.”

“And what the hell were you doing while my sister was carrying your squad,” snapped Nozel.

“Nozel,” hissed Fuegoleon, “behave.” 

Nozel ignored his lifelong rival, instead choosing the petty route and glaring at Yami.

Yami smirked. “I was watching, of course. They didn’t need me to intervene, especially Noelle, not anymore. I’m so glad you pawned her off on me, braid-boy.”

Fuegoleon had to forcefully grabbed Nozel to sit back down and not lunge at the big brute of the Black Bulls Captain. “Relax, Nozel. What in heaven’s name gotten into you?”

Nozel scowled. “He’s antagonizing me on purpose.”

Yami snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’m seriously not bragging about how awesome and super powerful Noelle is to piss you off…much.”

“Yami,” scolded Fuegoleon. “You two, honestly, are grown men.”

Suddenly they heard giggling. It was coming from Dorothy, who actually woke up. “Nozel’s jealous that Yami was able to help foster and mentor Noelle’s skills and abilities as a wizard whereas Nozel failed to do so for his youngest sister.”

Jack, Rill, and Kaiser burst out laughing. Charlotte hid giggles behind her hands. And William had an amused smile on his face, that other smug bastard that Nozel wanted to punch regularly.

Fuegoleon shook his head and looked at the sky for divine intervention. “Nozel, Yami, that’s some pettiness not befitting Captains.”

Neither Yami nor Nozel listened.

“I ain’t stealing your sister, you bonehead,” scoffed Yami.

Nozel glared.

“I mean, you are a big fuckin’ idiot if you don’t know how much Noelle adores your dumbass, for whatever reason I don’t know. Maybe you wouldn’t feel so threatened by my good mentorship, if you were less of a shitty older brother,” replied Yami, cutting straight to the heart of the matter. “You know where the Black Bulls’ hideout is, braid-boy. I’m out, I gotta fetch Finral from the Vice-Captain’s meeting room.”

With that Yami left the room, leaving Nozel mortified, Fuegoleon patting Nozel on the shoulder, and the rest of the captains completely amused at the situation.

_~_~_~_~_~_

**Kingdom of Clover**  
**Black Bulls’ Hideout**

“This is so ridiculous,” murmured Nozel as he landed in front of the old building that was home to the Black Bulls. “What am I even doing here…?”

“Woah! It’s Noelle’s brother,” said a startled Asta, shirtless and cutting firewood. Nozel did not like much that Asta was a young man who was so close to his sister, either. They had better be never anything more than friends. He liked Asta as a magic knight too much to have to kill him. “NOELLE, YOUR BROTHER IS HERE!”

A shot of water came out of the windows knocking Asta over with Noelle sticking her out of the window. “Stupid, don’t scream so much! Captain is napping!” Then, Noelle realized that Asta was yelling for a reason.

Much to Nozel’s displeasure over whatever these commoners and ragamuffins were teaching his sister, she came climbing out of the window and rushed over with a bright smile on her face. “Big Brother, what brings you by?”

He was far too pleased that she was happy to see him. Nozel coughed lightly, not exactly looking his sister in her eyes. “Do you want to go out to lunch with me?”

Noelle blinked once and grinned. “Of course! Let me change into something better and grab my bag. I have so much to tell you.” She sprinted back inside the dilapidated headquarters of the worst Magic Knight squad, leaving Nozel standing there awkwardly.

Nozel felt more than one pair of eyes on him. He turned to find Asta giving him an intense stare and that all the windows had every member of the Black Bulls, including Zora Ideale and Yami, giving him death stares. Nozel was not an easy man to intimidate. The fact was that the Black Bulls were a found family who burst into the Magic Parliament to rescue Asta, what would they do if he messed up his relationship with his sister again?

“Make sure she’s home before dark,” said Asta. The intense stare he was giving Nozel was starting to actual unsettle Nozel a bit. “And you had better not upset her.”

Nozel didn’t respond, because Noelle came rushing back out in a new, trendier outfit and her bag with her Black Bulls robe sticking out of it. And just like that the Black Bulls disappeared back into the house and Asta was back to smiling brightly at Noelle.

“Have fun you two!”

“Thanks, Asta! Later. Let’s go, Big Brother.”

And Nozel followed Noelle.

It was a good meal with his little sister, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	3. The Autumn Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward first dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a multishipper. Black Clover is a small fandom, so there's more free reign here than in other fandoms for random pairings.

**The Black Bulls’ Hideout**   
**Sometime After Dinner**

Asta would do anything for his friends, including but not limited to: training, protecting, murder, matchmaking, breaking into hell to rescue their immortal soul, listening to them rant, lug heavy things for them, be their fashion guru, suffer through awkward family dinners, and be there for them whenever they needed.

“Do I look fine, Asta? Is doesn’t make me look stupid, does it,” asked Noelle, who nervously fiddled with the seventh outfit. This outfit was a beautiful long-sleeved black and silver loose dress. It was simple and clean and Noelle looked beautiful and comfortable in it. Well, in Asta’s opinion, Noelle always looked beautiful. While everyone in the Black Bulls were out already at the Autumn Festival in the Capital, Asta was still in the Black Bulls’ Hideout attempting to get Noelle to pick an outfit.

“Noelle, everything looks amazing on you. Kiato will be floored when he sees you,” said Asta, assuredly. He was glad that Noelle was finding happiness with Kiato. Asta thanked the heavens that Noelle got over her crush on him (he knew but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings, so he pretended to be oblivious, but everything worked out). “We are going to be late picking up Leo from the Crimson Lions at this rate.”

Noelle bit her lip. “Are you sure I look alright?”

Asta leveled a look at her. “Yes. I’ll get Henry down here if you don’t believe me.”

Pouting, Noelle said, “You guys always tell me I look cute or pretty or whatever. This is important. This is my first date with Kiato!”

“I know! And I’m so happy for you, but you’re going to be late for that very important first date, if we don’t get a move on,” said Asta. He led her outside to where Noelle’s broom was waiting for her. Noelle had mastered flying last year after much training and Asta falling off it. At 17, Noelle was a heck of a wizard and Magic Knight, even if she was nervous about a date. “Let’s go!”

_~_~_~_~_~_

**Crimson Lions’ Headquarters**   
**Sometime After Dinner**

Leopold tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Noelle and Asta to show up. He knew that he should have went to them and picked them up—Noelle was basically impossible to get out of the house when she was nervous. Mostly everyone in the Crimson Lions were out at the Autumn Festival, either with their families, on dates, or patrolling. Even his brother and sister were out and about already.

“Oh my Goodness, you look so handsome, Leo,” said his tiny mother, Solace Vermillion, jumping off her broom to the ground to tackle Leo in a hug. Solace was a short woman. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail and her grey eyes were alight with mischief and love.

“Mother! Why are you here?”

“To see my baby boy off on his first date, of course! Mereoleona told me,” said Solace, tears in her eyes. “Tell me about her! What’s she like? I’m sure she’s sweet, and smart and pretty, isn’t she, Leo?”

Leopold, embarrassed, said, “Uh, Mother, please, it’s not a big deal.” He was trying to not be suffocated by his mother’s hug.

Thankfully, he heard Asta before he saw him and Noelle. Noelle landed her broom, expertly, down on the ground. She looked as cute as ever, that second cousin of his, Leopold thought. Kiato was going to have a heart-attack.

“Hey, Leo! We’re here,” said Asta. “Ah, hi, Lady Solace!”

“Asta! And Noelle, don’t you look darling! Hello, dears,” said Solace, letting Leopold out of her grasp. The only reason she let Leopold go was to hug Noelle and Asta. His mother was a hugger. “I hope you all have fun on your dates. Ah, to be young again! Leo, be a gentlemen to Miss Kahono!”

“Of course, Mother,” said Leopold, grabbing Asta’s arm and Noelle’s arm to lead them away. He whispered. “Let’s hurry before she decides she wants to come with us.”

Noelle rolled her eyes, but Asta grinned. “Your mom is the best.”

_~_~_~_~_~

**Capital City of the Clover Kingdom**   
** Autumn Festival evening**

Yuno couldn’t say no to Asta and it was a problem.

“Stop moping, Yuno,” said Mimosa, giggling. “At least, you get to see Asta today. I know chaperoning Noelle and Leopold’s dates doesn’t sound appealing to you, but they both are really nervous.”

“I still don’t see why you can’t do it,” said Yuno, annoyed.

“Because I have a date with Wainsley AND both of my cousins didn’t ask me, they asked Asta,” said Mimosa, matter-of-factly. Yuno almost missed when Mimosa was more reserved and hesitant, well almost missed it. He preferred her company now that she had more of a backbone.

“There you are, sweetie,” said Wainsley, a Magic Knight from the Blue Rose squad that Mimosa had started dating recently. “Hello, Yuno.”

Yuno nodded at her in greeting. He looked at Mimosa. “Make sure you’re home by midnight.”

“Yes, _father_,” replied Mimosa, sarcastically. “Let’s go before Yuno decides to give you the shovel talk again, babe.” Mimosa took her girlfriend’s hand and the two walked off to enjoy the sights and sounds and food of the Autumn Festival in the Capital.

It was far different than the Autumn Festivals he and Asta experienced in Hage as children. In Hage, there was never much, mostly it was tatoes and collecting the leaves as they fell from the trees to make art. He wondered if there would be a place making anything with tatoes that he get for Asta.

“There you are,” said Asta, walking towards Yuno. Noelle and Leopold were right behind Asta. They were nervously chatting with each other, while Asta finally reached Yuno. Asta took Yuno’s hand. “Now we’re just waiting for Kahono and Kiato. Did you see Mimosa off on her date, Yuno?”

“Yeah,” said Yuno. He greeted the other two. “Noelle, Leopold.”

“Dapper as always, Yuno,” said Noelle, haughtily. While he and Noelle liked each other well enough because they both loved Asta and Mimosa, they were not each other’s favorite person, probably because they both were too prideful.

“Yuno, man, thanks for taking along with Asta for this,” said Leopold, smiling apologetically, at least.

“HEY! There you all are,” said Kahono. She was dragging her brother towards the group. “This festival looks amazing! I love this Capital festivals. Oh my Goodness, look at you Noelle, so pretty. Doesn’t she look pretty, Kiato?”

Apparently, Kiato lost the ability to speak, blushing head-to-toe at the sight of Noelle.

And Leopold was also dumbstruck by Kahono, in her flowing pretty festival dress.

Yuno sighed and gave Asta a slight glare for getting them into this situation of awkward first dates.

This was going to be a long night.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Capital City of the Clover Kingdom**   
** Autumn Festival evening**

Kahono wasn’t going to lie to herself. She was nervous as hooked her arm through Leo’s arm. Goodness, was Leo so handsome, she thought to herself, not for the first time. While she teased Noelle mercilessly about her crush on Asta and then later, Kiato, Kahono was wholly unprepared to have her own fat crush on Leopold Vermillion.

He was so cool. And he was such a gentleman.

They had met through Asta, of course. Last year, Asta threw Noelle a big birthday party at the beach near the Underwater Sea Temple and he invited Kahono and Kiato as guests and do some music and dancing. There, she met Leopold. He was fun, charming and earnest and he told her that she had a beautiful voice and believed that everyone should hear it.

They traded addresses and began writing letters back and forth to each other.

Kahono surprised herself by not being the one to ask him out on a date first, because he got to it first. He even sent her a hairpin as a gift in the letter, which she was wearing.

“Don’t be nervous, it’s my first date too,” said Leo, whispering softly so that only she could hear him. They walked together, side-by-side. 

(They didn’t even realize that they wandered off on their own because they were in their own little world).

Kahono flushed and nodded. “You’re so sweet.”

Leo turned red. “Uh, do you want get something to eat first?”

She smiled. “Yeah, sounds good.”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Capital City of the Clover Kingdom**   
** Autumn Festival evening**

Asta knew that Leo and Kahono would be fine. They both had strong self-confidence, despite the nerves. He was glad they went off on their own. 

It was just Asta was more concerned about Noelle and Kiato. Kiato had yet to form a coherent sentence and Noelle was nervously giggling. They both were such big messes. Asta could also feel that Yuno was massively annoyed, as they didn’t get to see each other much with their conflicting and busy schedules.

He needed something to break the ice between Noelle and Kiato, to get them to be okay to be on their own.

“You can’t force it,” said Yuno, reprimanding Asta. “They’ll get there. I mean, Noelle did ask Kiato out, so it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I just want them to be happy.”

“I know, but you don’t have to butt your nose in everyone’s business all the time,” replied Yuno, squeezing Asta’s hand.

Asta grinned. “Alright, should we ditch them?”

“Yep.”

_~_~_~_~_~

**Capital City of the Clover Kingdom**   
** Autumn Festival evening**

Noelle knew that Asta did the right thing, even if she was a bit annoyed that he ditched her and Kiato. But she also knew that Asta would be there if she called for him. Kiato was a good man and she liked him a lot. They had gotten closer since her last birthday when she finally noticed that he was looking at her like she was everything.

Channeling her inner Valkyrie, Noelle smiled brightly at Kiato, who was sweet, kind and cute and who liked her for her. She was the one that asked him out, so she needed to take charge. She said, “What do you want to do first? There’s some really good bakeries nearby.”

Kiato grinned, blushing softly under the night sky. “Yeah, that’s sounds great. Led the way, princess.”

Hand-in-hand, they walked.

_~_~_~_~_~_

**Capital City of the Clover Kingdom**   
** Autumn Festival evening**

Finally alone with Asta, Yuno felt more comfortable. They weren’t really planning on doing anything, except checking out the food stands and shops. It was nice just to walk with Asta like this without anything unexpected occurring. Asta was munching happily on some fried tatoes, and babbling a mile-a-minute about his past week.

Suddenly the conversation turned, Asta asked, “Uhh, is that Captain Yami, Captain Charlotte, Captain Nozel and Vanessa in there?”

Yuno looked over to where Asta was pointing and immediately tugged Asta away. Yami was pulling Charlotte away from drinking any more booze, while Asta’s teammate Vanessa was challenging Noelle’s older brother Nozel to a drinking contest. “Let’s not worry about them. They are the adults, after all.”

Asta nodded. “Hey, did I tell you that Finral and Gauche are dating?”

Yuno snorted. “Finral and Gauche? That’s like when I caught Klaus and Langris making out the other day.”

“Glasses and Finral’s brother?!? No way,” said Asta, grinning. “I’m so teasing Glasses about it.”

Yuno snickered. “Yeah, by the way, Mimosa might murder Zora, you know that right?”

Asta grinned. “And here I thought Mimosa didn’t care for her big brother, but yeah, there is some sort of silent war between stink bugs and stinky flowers going on that I want no part of…” Both Yuno and Asta shuddered at the thought.

“Hey, look, there’s mashed tatoes and stew, let’s get some,” said Yuno, pulling Asta away. “I’m glad that I get to spend time with you, today, Asta.”

Asta smiled and replied, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think?


	4. The May Flower Festival (Finral/Zora/Kirsch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsch, Finral, and Zora go out on their first in-public date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something that I had wanted to write for a long time.
> 
> I love Finral/Zora and Kirsch/Zora, so I just decided on Finral/Zora/Kirsch for this one.

**THE DAY OF THE MAY FLOWER FESTIVAL**  
**Coral Peacock Headquarters**

Kirsch scowled in annoyance as he once again went over the items he had for the spa day for the tenth time because they were late. He honestly should be used to it by now as they were always late for one reason or another, despite the fact that Finral’s spatial magic allowed for easy travel to and from the Black Bulls headquarters to the Coral Peacocks headquarters. If Finral and Zora didn’t get here soon, they wouldn’t have time for everything Kirsch had planned and that would be a big travesty.

Today was the May Flower Festival, an event in the Capital hosted by the Vermillion Royal Family and this was the day that he finally got both Zora and Finral to agree to go on a proper date. Kirsch didn’t mind the meals at random times, as they all had work as Magic Knights, or the unplanned visits. He liked the spontaneity Zora and Finral brought to Kirsch otherwise ordered life, but Kirsch wanted a proper date and what better way to go on one than the May Flower Festival?

There was a rapid knocking on the bedroom door, so Kirsch quickly opened it to see Finral (frazzled) and Zora (non-pulsed) there. Finral smiled, “Sorry, we’re late. Lady Noelle had a meltdown about her date outfit for tonight.”

Kirsch laughed, “And you all got roped into helping her? My cousin’s so cute sometimes.”

“Yeah, can you also tell your kids to behave when we come to the front door,” asked Zora, annoyed.

“They aren’t my kids,” said Kirsch, rolling his eyes. He’d needed to have a talk with his squadmates for harassing his boyfriends when they visited. Perhaps, this is why Finral and Zora came over at weird hours to avoid Kirsch’s pesky juniors. “And no worries! Did you bring your outfits for tonight?”

“We did,” said Finral, grinning. The three had got shopping (well, it was Kirsch and Finral that went shopping and Zora watched and let them pick out his outfit). “Vanessa says that she regrets that she couldn’t come to our spa day.”

Zora interjected, amused, “She’s too busy harassing Captain Braids.”

Kirsch smiled at the thought of Nozel being aggressively courted by the attractive, trouble-making yet kind witch of the Black Bulls. “Tell her to come next time. We’re starting with washing your hair.”

Finral and Zora traded looks. Finral put his hand on his hip and said, “Babe, we took showers before we came over.”

“Yes, that may be the case, but you probably used cheap soaps! That’s not good for your hair or skin,” countered Kirsch, grabbing them by the arms and dragging them over to his bathroom. “My hair is all done, though it’s always beautiful perfection.” 

Zora rolled his eyes, but immediately relented. “Fine. We did promise to do this spa day.”

Kirsch found that Zora was generally annoyed with everything in the world, but when Zora loved someone, he did whatever he could to make them happy. Finral and Kirsch both knew Zora’s inability to deny them anything. Kirsch took more advantage of it than Finral, though there were times that Finral nudged Zora to do something and he did it.

“It’s still unnecessary that you need to pamper us like this,” said Finral. 

Standing in Kirsch’s bathroom, it was huge enough for all three grown men to stand it in comfortably. He had a huge tube; a shower stall. He had one regular sink and another big sink for hair washing that he put in after becoming Vice-Captain. There had been many incidents involving magic mishaps of his juniors where Kirsch had to get any number of dirt, goo, food, gum and the like out of their hair. And then there was making sure that Captain Dorothy’s hair got washed regularly while she was sleeping.

“Nonsense,” said Kirsch. “Now, who’s going first?” 

“Let me get this out of the way,” said Zora, rolling his eyes. “Don’t mess it up or I’ll bite you.”

Kirsch grinned, “Promise?”

“Terrible, you’re both terrible,” said Finral, face red. Finral still got embarrassed when Zora and Kirsch flirted with lots of innuendo. One of the character traits that Zora and Kirsch had in common was that they had no shame. It was okay since Finral got embarrassed enough for the trio.

That reason was the main reason why Kirsch put together this spa day before the Festival because Finral was the most nervous about their big date. In order to put Finral at ease, Kirsch convinced Zora to agree to the spa day and therefore, made Finral unable to refuse. While Kirsch’s parents had no issue with Kirsch’s choice in partners, Finral still had some issues with his Vaude family, namely the father.

As Kirsch washed Zora’s greasy hair, Finral wandered back out to the bedroom to lay out Zora and Finral’s outfits. Zora snorted, “He still didn’t get a response from his father.”

“How long ago did Finral send the letter,” asked Kirsch.

“It’s been a month, just after we met your parents,” said Zora. He closed his eyes as Kirsch used the spray hose to rinse out the shampoo. “At least, his brother took it well.”

“Surprisingly,” said Kirsch, knowing full well how temperamental Langris Vaude could be, as they had been in many Vice-Captain Meetings together before and after the Elf possession. “Other than the Black Bulls, Langris and Lady Finesse were the ones that Finral needed to support his decision.”

“It’s still his father, no matter how much I want to beat the shit out of him,” replied Zora.

“Hmm, suppose you’re right,” said Kirsch, grabbing the conditioner. “I bet this is first time you’re getting conditioner in your hair.” Zora didn’t respond and Kirsch laughed because it told him everything he needed. “How are you both so handsome when you’ve never took care of your hair and skin?”

“Luck and genetics,” replied Finral, entering the bathroom. He found one of the stools that Kirsch kept in the bathroom for when Kirsch cleaned the place. Finral sat, “Though I’m sure that if you hadn’t take care of your hair and skin, you’d still be handsome too.”

Kirsch faked gasped, “I would never! Thanks for the compliment, but I know I’m beautiful.”

“You’re just fishing for compliments now,” chorused Zora and Finral, both very amused.

“Yes, yes, keep them coming, my dears,” laughed Kirsch.

“I’m going to bite you,” said Zora.

“Please,” said Kirsch with a grin.

“Stop you two, we don’t have time for that!”

**Clover Capital City**

Finral fidgeted with the flower clips that Kirsch put in his hair to get Finral’s bangs under control, as he trailed behind Zora and Kirsch as they entered the Capital City. The two were bickering about the fact that Zora didn’t want to take off his mask in public after all the work that Kirsch did earlier. Finral smiled at them. He just hoped that he won’t embarrass either of them, not that they were easy to embarrass anyway. As usual, Finral was just overthinking everything. 

“Finral, don’t get behind, we don’t want to lose you in the crowd,” called Kirsch, as he and Zora stopped to wait for Finral to catch up to them. Immediately as Finral caught up to them, Zora took one hand and Kirsch took another hand.

He wasn’t going to survive the night, as he knew that his face was on fire. Openly holding hands? In front of everyone? His boyfriends were sure bold. Finral hadn’t truly yet wrapped his mind around the fact that two amazing and handsome people were in love with him. Yes, Finral had grown in his confidence as a Magic Knight, but love was never his strong suit. He chased and flirted with many women over the years, to the point that it was a reflex that he tried to break when he was trying to get his father’s good graces so that he’d be able to marry Lady Finesse.

“Don’t faint on us,” said Zora, squeezing Finral’s hand. “There’s a ton of food stalls that I want to try. I bet Captain Yami and Captain Jack are having a food war again.”

“Ah, Captain Dorothy will have them both beat,” said Kirsch, smiling. “She’s doing a pastry stall.”

“Well, Charmy’s going to eat good tonight,” said Finral, thinking fondly about the bottomless black hole of a stomach that is Charmy. Zora and Finral shuddered, having been witness to Charmy’s food intake on a regular basis, but during festivals, Charmy went ALL out. They were sure to pass her while they were taking in the flower displays.

“Oooh, look at that,” said Kirsch. He released Finral’s hand and wandered over to a bit beautiful display featuring winter flowers painted. Finral and Zora joined Kirsch. “This is clearly Captain Rill’s work.”

“It is,” cheered Fragil, the ice wizard of the Azure Deer. “He hates them. Says it’s too boring, but we had to contribute something when all the other squads were doing stalls.” Kirsch chatted with Fragil for a bit more, while Finral admired the snowdrop flowers. What he didn’t notice was Zora letting go of his hand, so when Finral looked to Zora wondering if he should get something for Henry, who liked art and things he couldn’t go out to see, Zora was nowhere in sight.

Kirsch said, “Where’d that man run off to now? Let’s go Finral, and find him.” Kirsch and Finral bid goodbye to Fragil to hunt down Zora before he got into any trouble. 

Thankfully, Zora hadn’t gotten far and they found him at a flower crown stall, talking with the teen girl manning the stall. Zora hated talking to people, so it was strange for him. Finral hesitated, wondering what Zora was up, when the girl handed him two white boxes that had flower crowns in it.

“Is he buying us flower crowns,” asked Kirsch, incredulously, covering his face with his hands.

Finral watched as Zora left the stall and spotted them. Zora marched over to them and handed them each one box. Zora said, “Well, come on, we don’t have all night. I want to get dinner.” He crossed his arms and turned away from them, but Finral spotted the blush that reached Zora’s ears.

Trading confused looks with Kirsch, they both opened the boxes. Finral near wept right then and there, because it was a sunflower crown, no doubt preserved with magic of some kind. Sunflowers were Finral’s favorite flower, if he had to choose. Placing the sunflower crown on his head, Finral said, “Zora! You’re too sweet!”

Zora grumbled, “Whatever.”

Kirsch was blubbering, as he held a pink rose crown. Clearly, cherry blossoms were Kirsch’s favorite flower, but they were too delicate for flower crowns. Pink roses were a good match for Kirsch. 

“Don’t cry,” said Finral, taking Kirsch’s hand. “Let’s go.” They fell in side-by-side (Kirsch stopped blubbering and started fishing for compliments) with Zora, as they tried to find a good place to eat, but one that wasn’t too busy so they wouldn’t have to wait. It was quiet. Zora unexpectedly did sweet things but pretended that he did no such thing. Their relationship was still new (they’ve been together for two months total, though it was several months more of flirting and pining before that), so awkwardness still sprung up.

Eventually, the trio came to a small stand that was serving kebabs. Kirsch paid for the food, while Finral and Zora found a place to sit down. They found a bench and waited for Kirsch.

“Finral! Zora! Having fun? Where’s my brother,” asked Mimosa Vermillion, holding hands with a red-faced Asta, and accompanied by Noelle and Kahono. The group were on a double-date. Finral still couldn’t get over the fact that Asta agreed to date Mimosa; Finral was sure that Asta and Yuno were meant to be with the way they acted. Then again, Yuno and Mimosa were pretty close, having entered the Golden Dawn at the same time. 

“It’s really amazing, all the flowers,” said Finral, smiling at the juniors. “Ah, there he is!” Kirsch came over with several boxes of food.

Spotting his sister, Kirsch handed Zora the food and gave her hug, “I hope Asta is treating you like a Princess!”

“Of course, he is,” said Mimosa, hotly.

“Don’t worry, Asta may be an idiot but he’s a wholesome idiot,” said Noelle, smiling.

“Hey,” protested Asta. “We’re having fun! You guys look great. Flower crowns? Man, I remember making those when I was kid!”

“Thanks, Asta,” said Finral.

“A charmer,” said Kirsch, rolling his eyes. “Though, I’m glad you see that I’m beautiful.”

“Because you remind me of Mimosa,” retorted Asta, who was sarcastic and snarky more than people realized. “Oh! That’s right, Mimosa weren’t we going to find where Yuno was?”

“Yeah, my errant Vice-Captain is no doubt trying to get out of having fun,” said Mimosa. “We’ll leave you guys.” Finral and his boyfriends said goodbye to the two younger couples and prayed that Yuno wasn’t knee-deep in paperwork when Mimosa and Asta found him, lest poor Yuno get an earful.

“Now that the brats are gone, let’s eat.”

**Coral Peacock Headquarters**

It was just after 11pm when Zora decided he had enough of the crowds. Zora grabbed Kirsch and Finral and demanded to head home. Finral had been looking tired anyway and Kirsch still had his Vice-Captain duties to attend in the morning, so it was a good thing that Zora knew when to put his foot down.

“This was fun,” said Kirsch, as they stepped out of the portal in front of the Coral Peacocks’ Headquarters, a floating castle in the sky. Kirsch looked reluctant to go inside. They might not be able to see each other for weeks due to their duties as Magic Knights. “Our first pubic date was a success.”

“It was exhausting but not as bad as I thought,” said Finral. “We should have our next date at somewhere easier instead of a big festival.”

“Give me a few weeks,” said Zora, sighing, “I can only handle so much of crowds.” Finral and Kirsch laughed good-naturedly, because they knew that Zora did not like crowds or people in general. Zora’s boyfriends were both bright, cheerful people that he was unexpectedly drawn towards and he didn’t regret it.

“Ahem! Kirsch,” called a familiar voice. Captain Dorothy Unsworth, wide awake for once, was standing in the doorway of the Coral Peacocks Headquarters, arms crossed. She looked more the part of a disapproving mother than a Magic Knight Captain. “Time to come inside now. Say goodbye to your boyfriends.”

Kirsch rolled his eyes, blushing lightly in the light coming from the headquarters. He kissed Finral on the cheek and Zora on the cheek. “Bye, my loveliness, don’t make it too long before I see you again.” Kirsch walked inside.

Before Captain Dorothy shut the door behind them, she glared at Zora and Finral, causing Zora to get a bit uncomfortable at the thought of the normally cheerful captain getting mad at them. Kirsch was grown, but Zora supposed that she’d be the most protective of him since they have known each other a long time.

“She’s scary. Why are all the captains scary,” cried Finral.

Zora snorted, “Then, they wouldn’t be captains. At least, his parents and Mimosa are okay with us.”

“Let’s get out of here, before she sets the hose on us again,” said Finral, opening a portal home to the Black Bulls’ Headquarters.

**Black Bulls Headquarters**

The Black Bulls’ home was dark, except the light from the living room, where no doubt Charmy was still eating and Vanessa was still drinking. Captain Yami was outside having a smoke, petting his monstrous pets. 

“How’d the ramen stand do, Captain,” asked Finral.

“It blew up,” said Yami, deadpan.

Zora and Finral traded knowing looks that things had gotten out of control where the Black Bulls Captain and the Green Mantis Captain was concerned. Finral laughed, nervously, “Sorry to hear that.”

“So,” asked Yami, “how’d the date go? No one died it seems so that’s good. I don’t want Dorothy breathing down my neck at the next Captain’s meeting, so treat that flower royal happy, you hear me?”

“Yes, Captain,” said Zora, rolling his eyes. “Well, night. Put the damn beasts away tonight or that brat Asta might get eaten.”

“Humph, you both go to your own rooms,” said Yami, smirking. “No funny business with all the innocent children in our midst.”

“Captain,” protested Zora and Finral. Zora glared at Yami, while Finral nervously spouted protests. Yami barked out laughter, causing Zora to grab Finral’s hand and drag him inside away from their annoying captain.

Inside, Vanessa was passed out drunk and Charmy was in a food coma, and Grey under a blanket hiding herself. The rest of the house was quiet. Finral muttered, “He’s so embarrassing. Why are our Captains acting like overprotective parents?”

“Considering we’re grown, it’s just to mess with us,” said Zora, “But anyway, go get some sleep, you have to ferry Yami around tomorrow. Night.” He kissed Finral on the top of the head.

Finral looked at him with a soft, warm look, “Night, Zora.”

They went upstairs and to their separate rooms. Zora’s room was sparsely decorated. He wasn’t home too much to find a reason to have anything other than a bed, dresser and desk. The desk was forced upon him because he did need a place to write reports. He sighed as he walked over to his desk and took off the two flower pins that Kirsch and Finral bought him.

He’d never tell but he’s a sap for those two idiots he called his.

He pulled out one of the few books on his desk (namely the Magic Knights handbook) and shoved the flowers inside to press them down. Tomorrow, he’d finished preserving them. As someone who used ash and traps as magic, he did like the idea of preserving things that died easily.

“Hmm, I’m getting soft in my old age.”

_~fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that Petit Clover won't go so long without updates again. I had gotten so focused on my story Gladiolus that I didn't have time for too many one-shots.


	5. Love Each Other - YunoAsuNoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta loves both Yuno and Noelle.
> 
> He just wants them to get along...

Asta was a lucky guy. He had the love of the two best people in the world, in his humble opinion. 

The handsome jerk Yuno had always been at Asta’s side since they were babies, the first person to ever believe in him, the first person to not think it was silly of Asta to dream about being Wizard King with no magic. Of course, Asta loved Yuno with everything. There was never any doubt either that Yuno loved Asta. It made sense for them to wind up together after years of realizations and pining quietly.

Naturally, Asta never expected to also fall in love with Noelle Silva. Essentially a princess, Noelle had been Asta’s first friend he made who was his age. They faced life and death battles and forged an unbreakable bond. She was more awkward than she wanted people to know, but she showed Asta that not every royal and noble were happy with the state of the way things were done in the Clover Kingdom.

And Asta was never going to be able to choose between the two of them. How could he possibly? After getting advice from Vanessa and Finral, Asta decided that he didn’t have to choose if he explained his feelings to them. Yuno and Noelle had been surprised when Asta confessed to them both. He almost thought at the time that he was going to his heart-broken twice over, but they both reluctantly agreed.

Except, there was one problem. Yuno and Noelle’s personalities clashed and they argued over time spent with Asta. He didn’t expect it to happen as the two had worked together in the Royal Knights Exams and when Noelle visited Hage with Asta. They both were strong wizards, but Asta realized (with some help from Charmy) that Yuno and Noelle were used to having their separate unique relationships with Asta, so that it was harder for them to accept.

He didn’t want them to fight over him, as he loved them both, so he came up with a plan with Finral, Vanessa and Charmy. Asta figured that if Yuno and Noelle spent some one-on-one time together that they’d come to see what Asta saw in them. He was sure that they’d love each other once they got to know the other better.

So, he invited them out on a rare off day for them all. They were walking around the streets of Nean.

Asta was walking between them, holding Yuno and Noelle’s hands. He planned the date—they were going to eat at a new café that opened up and then go shopping. Asta was the conversation maker so he was expressing interest at all the new buildings in Nean, while Yuno listened stoically and Noelle interjected occasionally with her knowledge about the stimulus package her brother got for the businesses in all three Realms.

Just then (like planned), Finral came stepping out of a portal in front of them. “Asta! Captain Yami’s beasts got out and the Captain wants to use you as bait as you’re their favorite chew toy.”

Asta grimaced, “Really?”

“His pets got out again,” exclaimed Noelle, rolling her eyes. Yuno just raised an eyebrow. Of course, he wouldn’t know about the Captain’s pet beasts that were kept in the basement of Black Bulls house. “Well, I guess this date is cut short.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” said Asta, grinning. “You two work so hard, so continue the date without me for now. I’ll catch up later!”

“Asta, are you sure,” asked Yuno, eyes narrowed. 

Sweating slightly, because Yuno knew Asta too well sometimes, he said, “Of course! There’s no way Captain Yami’s pets got too far. I’ll be back before you know it!”

“Well,” said Noelle, flipping her hair, trying to hide her nervousness with her haughtiness. “I suppose. We were going to pick out new clothes for you anyway.”

“Fine,” said Yuno.

“Thanks, see you soon,” said Asta. “Let’s go, Finral!” Finral opened up a portal and Asta went into the portal, followed by Finral.

Except, they didn’t go back home, they just appeared at the edge of Nean where Vanessa and Charmy were waiting. Asta wanted to make sure that it went well, so he was going sneak a bit and spy on Yuno and Noelle while they continued the planned date. Vanessa, Finral and Charmy had gotten very good at hiding their mana, after training with Luck, and Asta didn’t have mana to sense, so sneaking would easy in the crowds of Nean.

“It’s gonna be fine, kiddo,” said Vanessa, slinging her arm around Asta’s shoulders. “I keep telling you that they both just want your attention, and they don’t know how to share yet.”

“But they’re both so cool and amazing and I think they can get along,” said Asta, as they caught up to Yuno and Noelle as the two entered the café. They weren’t going to risk entering the café, despite the fact that Charmy split when she passed a bakery, leaving Asta with Vanessa and Finral. 

“Looks like they aren’t arguing or glaring at each other,” said Finral, as the three of them watch from across the street, as Yuno and Noelle took a window table. “Hmm, this place is pretty nice, I should take Lady Finesse on a date."

“Focus,” said Vanessa, “look, I told you, Asta. You were worrying over nothing. Yuno looks so overwhelmed by the choices that Noelle just ordered for them. She’s pay attention to Yuno’s likes and dislikes!”

Asta watched Noelle talk to the waitress, while Yuno stared at Noelle, blankly. As far as Asta could tell, it was going well, despite the fact he didn’t think they were talking to each other. Were they just sitting there quietly with each other? Considering that Noelle’s default was actually quiet, except when she was with the Black Bulls, and Yuno didn’t like talking, it made sense.

“A comfortable silence is better than small talk,” said Vanessa.

“I guess,” said Asta.

After they ate, Asta’s boyfriend and girlfriend headed out of the café and headed to the section of Nean with the clothing boutiques. Finral, Vanessa and Asta hurried to catch up to them. Noelle directed Yuno’s attention to the shops. And to Yuno’s credit, he carried the bags. Naturally, Noelle liked to shop and she especially enjoyed picking out clothes for Asta, as she complained that he had no taste in fashion. He argued that function was better, but he knew he needed nicer clothes as he rose in the ranks and that was out of his expertise.

To Asta’s amusement, there were several times that Noelle picks out shirts and gave them to Yuno to try out. The fact that Yuno was even going to try on clothes that Noelle picked meant that Yuno was trying, as Yuno was even more hopeless at fashion than Asta.

“So it really is me that make them not get along,” whined Asta, as he sat on the bench, next to Vanessa while Finral went to fetch Charmy. “They’re both so pretty and together, they’re an attractive couple.”

“Hey, now,” said Vanessa, patting him on the head. “Don’t start that. Yuno and Noelle both love you so much. You three just decided on a complicated relationship and relationships take time and work. The effort will be worth it.”

“You’re so wise, Miss Vanessa,” said Asta.

“Of course,” said Vanessa, laughing. “Now, why don’t you go rejoin them? I’ll take Finral and Charmy home.”

“Thanks.”

Asta got up off the bench and tracked down Yuno and Noelle who were stopping by Asta and Noelle’s friend Rebecca, as Noelle bought some kids clothes for the ever growing Scarlet siblings. Asta approached them as Rebecca was biding them goodbye.

“Hey, you two! How’d it go,” asked Asta, smiling proudly.

“Fine,” said Noelle and Yuno, in unison, but Asta saw them both decidedly not look at each other, with blushes on their face.

Grinning, he took one of Yuno’s hands and one of Noelle’s hands, “I love you both so much, you don’t even know.”

Yuno and Noelle’s face turned even redder.

Asta’s grin widened. Yes, Vanessa was right, their relationship was a work-in-progress and it would all work out someday.

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think! I love comments and will always respond.


End file.
